Mysterious distress
by D4rkmion3
Summary: Harry aime une fille qu’il surnomme «l’Ange ». Chaque soir, il va voir Hermione et lui confit à quel point il peut aimer cette fille. Mais qui est cette fille ? Mione mène l’enquête !
1. Prologue

Mysterious distress.

Disclamer : Rien à moi tout à J.K. Rowling.

Résumé : Harry aime une fille qu'il surnomme «l'Ange ». Chaque soir, il va voir Hermione et lui confit à quel point il peu aimer cette fille. Mais qui est cette fille ?

BlaBla de moi : Hi everybody ! C'est une fic que j'avais préparé à l'avance mais comme j'en avais déjà deux en court, je l'ai un peu mise de côté mdr ! Mais j'espère que l'idée va vous plaire !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Prologue :

Poudlard, le soir du 31 novembre, un froid glacial passait par une fenêtre à laquelle Hermione Granger était accoudé. Elle laissait le vent d'hiver courir librement sur sa peau et leva les yeux vers le ciel. De gros nuages gris empêchaient les rayons de lune d'atteindre le sol. Dans le parc, tout était calme, aucune forme humaine ne bougeait, on entendait juste le bruissement des feuilles d'arbres. Hermione se décida à partir, la nuit était déjà bien avancée. La jeune fille jeta un dernier regard vers le lac, tourna les talons et sortit de la Tour d'Astronomie en prenant soin de refermer la porte. Elle se hâta de retourner à sa chambre et trouva, devant le portrait de la salle commune des prefets-en-chef, un Harry Potter endormit. Hermione fût étonné, que venait faire Harry à une heure pareil devant sa salle commune ? Elle lui secoua légèrement l'épaule et il ouvrit les yeux surprit. Quand il la reconnut, Harry lui envoya un sourire tendre et joyeux avant de se lever et de lui dire :

« Je t'attendais Mione ! Je dois te parler … »

Elle soupira avant de le faire entrer, il devait TOUJOURS lui parler et ce soir n'allait pas être une exception. Harry prit place sur un canapé pendant qu'Hermione s'asseyait en face de lui. Il se contenta de la regarder. Hermione commençait à trouver l'atmosphère … pesante.

« Alors, pourquoi es-tu venu ? » lui demanda-t-elle même si elle connaissait la réponse.

« Euh … Pour te parler de l'Ange … »

« Tu vas me dire qui c'est ce soir ? Ou bien tu vas continuer à la surnommer l'Ange ? »

Harry ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de lui jeter un regard mystérieux. Encore un soupir qui s'échappe de la part de la jeune fille, ce qu'il pouvait être buté quand il le voulait.

« Bon, parle je t'écoute … »

°_Ca va ENCORE être le même discours, elle est tellement belle, bla bla bla, elle est parfaite, bla bla bla …_

« Tu sais à quel point je peux aimer cette fille ? Elle est merveilleuse, tellement belle, intelligente, en bref, parfaite ! »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel priant Merlin de lui confier de la patience jusqu'à ce que son ami se décide à aborder cette «l'Ange » !

« Quand va-tu aller lui dire que tu l'aimes ? C'est pas si compliqué que ça tu sais ! »

Harry la regarda avec gravité pendant qu'il rougissait à vu d'œil. Hermione prit sa tête entre ses mains en la secouant.

« Tu es si désespérant quand tu veux … »

Harry ne répondit pas, il se contenta de la regarder … bizarrement. Enfin, il se leva.

« J'y vais, tu dois avoir sommeil. »

Hermione se leva et lui sourit d'un air las. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle afficha un sourire heureux et il le lui rendit avant de sortir. Quand la porte fut refermée, le sourire de la jeune fille coula comme neige au soleil.

« Je déteste cette fille ! »

En effet, peut-être qu'Hermione écoutait Harry mais elle haïssait la fille qui l'avait envoûtée. Harry était à elle et à personne d'autre. Elle grimpa les escaliers en quatrième vitesse tout en cherchant qui pourrait être cette fille (NdA : Ce qu'elle peut être naïve quand je le veux mdr !). En tout cas, c'était quelqu'un de proche d'eux, Harry avait l'air de passer beaucoup de temps avec elle. Hermione était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle était devant la porte de sa chambre. Après avoir enfiler un pyjama elle se coucha dans la tiédeur de son lit.

°_La nuit porte conseille à ce que l'on dit …_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Ginny ! La fille que Harry aime c'est Ginny. Après tout, la jeune Gryffondor passait du temps avec eux en ce moment, elle était jolie, intelligente. Juste un problème, elle avait un foutu caractère qu'Hermione doutait de pouvoir supporter à longueur de journée. La jeune fille se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il fallait qu'elle soit sûre que se soit Ginny, ce soir elle poserait plus de question à Harry sur « l'Ange » en question. L'esprit tordu et diabolique d'Hermione prépara un plan pour que son cher et tendre ne se doute de rien. Toute la journée elle observa la présumée «l'Ange » et son Harry. Rien de bien particulier, il ne lui souriait pas tendrement, il ne se rapprochait pas d'elle, en gros, il ne la draguait pas !

_° Comment oses tu me faire ça Harry ? Encore Ginny, j'aurais accepté mais là, si c'est pas elle qui c'est alors ?_

Après c'être trituré l'esprit, Hermione en vint à cette conclusion : Harry voulait que personne ne se doute de rien et faisait semblant de ne rien ressentir pour Ginny (NdA : Oui je sais, je la fait extrêmement butée !). Le soir venu, Hermione passa sa plus belle robe. Une noire qui lui collait au corps. Si elle ne pouvait pas avoir Harry, autant qu'elle puisse se mettre en valeur devant lui. Elle entendit Harry prononcer le mot de passe (_Luciole_) et s'installa confortablement sur le canapé. Quand j'écris confortablement, c'est-à-dire allongé de tout son long sur le pauvre canapé en question. Harry s'avança, le visage dans l'ombre (NdA : Nan, sa va pas être Hot, je vois déjà vos tête :p) pendant qu'Hermione l'invitait à s'asseoir. Quand il se fut exécutait, Hermione le regarda, se redressa et fut surprise. Le visage de son ami était strié de larmes et sa chemise était parsemée de tâches humides. Harry la regarda avant de lui dire calmement :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça m'arrive souvent en ce moment. »

Hermione le regarda, interloqué, il aimait « l'Ange » au point d'en pleurer ? A ce moment, elle en voulait à cette … cette … il n'y avait même pas de mot pour qualifier cette fille. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle allait l'étriper. Alors qu'elle imaginait cinq ou six façons de la tuer, Harry s'était levé et venait de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Sans s'en rendre compte, Hermione grogna et roula des yeux. Elle se souvint de son plan diabolique pour savoir si c'était oui ou non Ginny qui est « l'Ange ». Hermione sourit intérieurement et se retourna vers Harry.

« Est-ce que « l'Ange » est rousse ? »

Harry la regarda, surpris, avant de répondre.

« Non, elle brune, pourquoi ? »

« Comme ça … »

°_Ginny out ! Alors une fille brune … Parvati !_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Finish ! Vous aimez ? Vous n'aimez pas ? Reviews plzzz ! Merci d'avance !


	2. Mission Parvati !

Mysterious distress.

Disclamer : Rien à moi tout à J.K. Rowling.

Résumé : Harry aime une fille qu'il surnomme «l'Ange ». Chaque soir, il va voir Hermione et lui confit à quel point il peu aimer cette fille. Mais qui est cette fille ? Mione mène l'enquête !

BlaBla de moi : Hi everybody ! 13 reviews ? OO j'aurais pas crû ! Merci Merci Merci ! Bon, Chapitre n°1 en ligne ! Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire ! Bonne lecture !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Chapitre n°1 : Mission Parvati !

Une heure que Harry était parti, une heure qu'elle réfléchissait comme une folle, une heure qu'elle essayait de trouver un moyen pour caser Harry avec malgré le fait qu'elle l'aime plus que tout. Après tout, le bonheur de Harry était prioritaire. Hermione soupira, elle n'appréciait pas l'idée qu'Harry aime quelqu'un d'autre, elle avait peur de le perdre. Surtout si c'était Parvati, elle n'allait pas se priver de l'éloigner d'elle. Hermione secoua la tête, elle pensait à vraiment trop de chose en ce moment ! Tout serais plus facile si elle n'était pas sous le charme du Survivant. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en vouloir, après tout il était craquant, sensible, parfait ! Un nouveau soupir s'extirpa d'elle. Ce qu'elle pouvait en avoir marre de sa vie.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hermione s'étira, on était Samedi et elle n'avait pas du tout envie de se lever. Ca allait encore être une journée où elle allait passer toutes ses secondes au côté de Harry, voir si c'était bien Parvati « l'Ange » et essayait de se faire remarquer. Elle s'extirpa de ses couvertures et se gratta la tête. La salle de bain était à quelques mètres seulement, elle s'efforça de les parcourir et posa la main sur la poignée. Après un bonne douche qui avait fini de la réveiller, elle s'habilla de façon sobre (NdA : Ben oui, elle est pas dévergondée la Mione mdr !) et se rendit à la salle commune des Gryffondors pour trouver Harry et Parvati en pleine conversation. Hermione fulminait.

°_Allez Mione, tu peux le faire, respire un bon coup et tu … t'enfuis en courant !_

Trop tard, Harry l'avait vu et lui fit un sourire.

« Viens t'asseoir avec nous, Mione, lui proposa-ti-il. »

Parvati la regarda comme si elle était une race d'humain particulièrement répugnante pendant que la jolie brune acquiesait. Hermione allait s'asseoir au côté de Parvati mais Harry lui attrapa la main et l'attira à ses côtés. Hermione rougit jusqu'aux oreilles alors qu'il la regardait et qu'il engageait la conversation avec elle. Parvati tenta d'attirer l'attention du Survivant mais celui-ci ne la regardait même pas. Hermione commençait à désespérer, c'est pour cela qu'elle demanda à Parvati si elle pouvait lui parler « en _privé _! » ce à quoi la jeune fille ne pu répondre car Hermione la tirait déjà par le bras. La préfete l'emmena dans sa salle commune et la fit s'installer confortablement dans un canapé. Puis elle prit un air professionnel pour annoncer à Parvati que …

« J'ai toute mes raisons de croire qu'Harry veut sortir avec toi … »

Parvati leva un sourcil et lui lança un sourire moqueur.

« C'est ce que je pensais aussi, avant que tu n'arrives et qu'il ne reste concentré sur toi. »

Hermione lui envoya un regard noir et soupira.

« Si tu ne veux pas sortir avec lui il faut me le dire Parvati. »

Cette dernière la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« Bien sûr que je veux, quel question, toute les filles de cette école veut, enfin, presque toute … »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend. Hermione fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est ce que tu inssinus ? »

« Ou tu as vraiment avoir un cœur de pierre pour résister au charme du Survivant vu que tu passes toutes tes journées avec lui. Ou tu l'aimes et tu t'efforces de ne rien laisser paraître. »

Hermione la regarda avec intérêt, cette fille n'était pas si stupide.

« Je te proposes de t'aider pour sortir avec Harry, acceptes-tu ? »

« Bien sûr ! »

Hermione tendit une main que Parvati s'empressa de serrer. Attention, Duo de choc …

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hermione avait passé tout son Samedi matin à parler de Harry avec Parvati. Elle lui avait presque tout dévoilé, sauf le fait bien sûr que son parrain était Sirius Black. La Gryffondor l'avait écouté avec beaucoup d'attention et avait même prit soin de noter les moments les plus important de la vie d'Harry. Mais quand Hermione avait mis en avant la passion du Survivant pour le Quidditch, Parvati l'avait arrêté, elle détestait en parler. A 14 heures de l'après midi, elles avaient fait le tour du sujet « Harry Potter ». Hermione lui donna quelques dernières recommandations …

« Et surtout, SURTOUT, ne parle pas de moi avec lui. »

« Pourquoi ? Questionna Parvati. »

« C'est comme ça qu'il a largué Chang, elle lui faisait une crise de jalousie »

Hermione se leva et s'étira. Parvati fit de même et l'observa longuement.

« Quoi ? Lui demanda la préfete. »

« Merci. »

Hermione lui envoya un sourire franc avant de dire :

« Allez, va à la rencontre de notre cher Harry et fait qu'il soit casé ce soir. »

Elles éclatèrent de rire et, dans un dernier au revoir, Parvati sortit de la salle.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hermione se prélassait devant le feu de la salle commune des Gryffondors tout en observant du coin de l'œil Harry et Parvati. Le Survivant riait au éclats avec la brune se qui fit sourire Hermione. Elle avait enfin trouvé qui était « l'Ange », pas que ça la réjouissait, non, mais au moins Harry allait être heureux. Elle retourna à la réalité et reposa son regard sur le couple tout en parlant avec Ginny. La rousse n'avait pas l'air contente de voir Harry avec Parvati.

°_ Et si Parvati a raison ? Et si toutes les filles aiment Harry ? _(NdA : BIEN SUR QU'ELLE L'AIME TOUTES !)

Enfin, Parvati se rapprocha d'Harry pour l'embrasser mais celui-ci la repoussa violement.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? Lui hurla-t-elle à la figure, rouge de honte, tu es gay ou quoi ? Lui demanda Parvati »

Tous les regards convergèrent vers le Survivant qui n'avait dis mot.

« Ferme là Parvati, tu me donnes mal à la tête, lui demanda-t-il calmement, et ne tentes plus jamais de m'embrasser, finit-il, menaçant. »

La jeune fille le regarda méchamment et s'en alla à grand pas vers les dortoirs. Hermione restait pétrifié, Parvati out !

°_ Ne_ _Fais pas le difficile Harry ! Prends ce que je te mets sur un plateau !_

Harry lui fit comprendre par signe qu'il voulait la voir. Elle se leva et se hâta de retourner à sa salle commune. Quelques minutes après son arrivé, Harry vint toquer à la porte. Elle se dépêcha de lui ouvrir et il entra. Le Survivant la regarda d'un air incertain, la jaugeant du regard.

« C'est toi qui a parlé de moi à Parvati ? »

Hermione le regarda dans les yeux tout en se tordant les mains à la manière d'une petite fille.

« Oui, murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix en baisant la tête. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle n'osait pas lui répondre, qu'est ce qu'il voulait entendre ?

« Parce que je pensais que c'était elle « l'Ange » … »

Harry se contenta de s'asseoir et de regarder le feu ronronner dans la cheminée.

« Pourquoi tu veux tellement le savoir ? Demanda-il. »

« Pour t'aider, j'en ai marre de te voir souffrir à cause de cette fille, elle ne sait vraiment pas ce qu'elle manque. »

Harry lui fit un sourire malicieux.

« Tu penses vraiment ? »

« Harry … Cette fille doit vraiment être une idiote ! »

« Tu ne dirais pas ça si tu savais qui c'est … »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Finiiiissssss ! Oui, je sais, il est plus court que le Prologue mais bon, j'ai eu le courage de l'écrire c'est déjà ça mdr ! Sinon, voici les RARs !

Greg83 : Salut ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ! J'essaye de faire une Hermione différente de se que l'on voit habituellement, c'est-à-dire plus arrogante ! BiZoUuuxXxx !

Panthere : Salut ! Tu trouves Mione faux cul ? Moi j'essaye juste de la rendre plus arrogante. Mais au moins, elle écoute Harry mdr ! BiZOuUuxXxX !

Harana : Salut ! Quel plaisir de recevoir une review si enjouée mdr ! Oui ma Mione est extrêmement butée … Mais j'adore ça ! BiZoUuXxXxX !

Hiryuu Tora : Salut ! C'est pas vraiment une enquête mais bon … J'espère que tu aimes quand même ! BiZoUuUuXxxXx !

Lily Jolie : Merci ! Je souhaite que la suite soit arrivée assez vite à ton goût mdr ! BiZooUuuxXxX !

Caliméro64 : Salut ! Merci beaucoup ! BiZzOuUxxXxXx !

Stephanie : Oui, c'est Hermione mdr ! Je suis une grande Fana de se couple ! BiZoUuxxXxXx !

Angel Malfoy : C'est clair qu'à ce point la mdr ! Mais bon c'est ce qui fait son charme je trouve ! Contente que ça te fasse rire mdr ! BiZoUXXxXxXx !

Le Saut de l'Ange : Toi ? Toi ? Toi sur ma fic ? mdr ! Je t'ai fais rire mdr ? C'est le but ! Oui, une Mione sans logique, on ne voit pas ça tout les jours Mais bon il faut bien innover . Oui, elle se déteste elle-même c'est ça qui est comique mdr ! Moi ! Sadique ! Nooooooon ! BiZoUuXxXx

Naxor : KikOoOoO !Merci beaucoup pour ta review et pour ton soutiens ! Et non, je ne vais pas dire que tu te répête tout le temps mdr ! Tu dis ce que tu veux ! Sa réaction va être … légèrement hystérique quand elle va savoir que c'est elle « l'Ange » mdr ! BiZoUuUxXxXxxXx !

La Folleuh : Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là toi ? mdr ! Merci quand même pour la review ! BiZoUuXxXxXxXX !

Raffi : Diabolique ? Si tu savais à quel point je peux aimer ce mot MoUahhaHAhaHA ! BiZoUuUuXxX !

Rini : Merci pour la review ! Première fois que j'en ai autant pour un seul chapitre ! J'espère que cette suite t'a plu ! BiZoUuXxXxX !

Ouf ! Fini ! Pas que j'aime pas répondre, au contraire j'adore ! Merci encore ! BizoUuuXxXxXxXx !


	3. Mission Padma !

Mysterious distress.

Disclamer : Rien à moi tout à J.K. Rowling.

Résumé : Harry aime une fille qu'il surnomme «l'Ange». Chaque soir, il va voir Hermione et lui confit à quel point il peu aimer cette fille. Mais qui est cette fille ? Mione mène l'enquête !

BlaBla de moi : Hi everybody ! 18 reviews ! OO Oh my god ! Autant ! Encore un triple merci à vous tous ! Je vous aime ! Bonne lecture ! Au faite ya un super site de dessin à aller voir, je vous mets l'adressedans mon profil !C'est grâce à panthere que je l'ai découvert et je n'ai pas était déçue ! Et encore une chose : Vive la LMEFSCSYAQDAQDLM ! (Les Maths En Force Sur Ce Site Où Y A Que Des Auteurs Qui Détestent Les Maths !) Association nouvellement créée dont moi et panthere sommes co-présidente ! Mdr ! Sinon bonne lecture !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Chapitre n°2 : Mission Padma !

Hermione le regarda avec étonnement. Harry ne lui mentirait pas, si il disait que cette fille n'était pas stupide alors elle ne l'était pas (NdA : On va finir par croire le contraire mdr ! Oui, je sais je vous fais souffrir chers lecteurs !). Hermione résuma, « l'Ange » était brune et elle était intelligente. Hermione eût un éclair de génie, d'accord, Parvati n'était pas très futée, mais sa sœur Padma oui ! Elle n'était pas à Serdaigle pour rien. Elle retourna à la réalité quand Harry lui secoua gentiment l'épaule. Hermione le regarda dans les yeux et lui demande timidement (NdA : Crognon !) :

« Dis moi Harry … Même si tu sors avec « l'Ange » … Tu m'aimeras toujours hein ? »

Harry la regarda tendrement et tristement à la fois avant de détourner le regard. Hermione commençaient à trouver que ses yeux lui piquer, il n'allait pas oser lui …

« Harry, réponds moi je t'en supplie. »

Le Survivant releva la tête en lui souriant.

« Bien sûr que je t'aimerais toujours ma Mione. Tu passeras toujours avant tout les autres. » (NdA : N'est-ce pas révélateur ? )

Hermione lui lança un sourire heureux avant de le prendre dans ses bras, étreinte qu'il lui rendit. Il se détacha et repartit vers son dortoir. Hermione se promit d'aller voir Padma demain tout en allant se coucher et en pensant qu'Harry était quelqu'un de génial. Le lendemain matin, Hermione se sentait excessivement heureuse, ce qui commençait à l'effrayer. Elle se souvint enfin de se qu'elle devait faire, allez voir Padma, sa joie s'estompa quelque peu. Elle se dépêcha d'aller dans la Grande Salle, elle savait que la Serdaigle déjeunait très tôt. Elle la vit assise à la table, son assiette déjà vide, Hermione se dirigea alors vers elle. La Griffondor lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille puis les deux brunes sortirent en trombes de la grande salle pour s'isoler dans la bibliothèque.

« Alors Hermione, dit Padma, que veux-tu ? »

« Rien de bien compliquer Padma. Je souhaite seulement savoir si Harry te plaît ? »

Padma commença à rougir comme un homard plongé dans de l'eau bouillante, preuve que oui.

°_ Comme quoi Parvati n'est pas si bête …_ (NdA : Oui, Mione à pété les plombs, je confirme )

« Pas besoin de dire quoi que se soit ma très chère Padma, je pense que c'est réciproque. »

Padma éclata de rire avant de lui répondre toujours souriante :

« Qui pourrait s'intéressé à une tête comme moi ? »

Hermione souriait intérieurement, elle pensait exactement pareil mais pour elle. Comment lui expliquer sa déduction ? Hermione ne devait surtout pas si prendre comme avec Parvati, les jumelles étaient totalement différentes. Elle ne devait pas lui faire du rentre dedans comme avec Parvati.

« Padma, Harry est un garçon intelligent, ce n'est pas le physique le plus important pour lui, c'est l'intérieur. Bien sûr, je ne dis pas que tu es laide, loin de moi cette idée. »

Padma la regarda suspicieusement puis son visage se détendit pour enfin s'illuminer.

« Après tout, tu es sa meilleure amie, ces mots avaient l'air de lui écorcher la bouche, tu dois avoir raison. »

Hermione afficha un sourire mi-ironique mi-sympathique avant de lui dire d'aller le voir et de paraître totalement naturel. Padma la remercia puis s'empressa de rejoindre le ténébreux brun (NdA : Elle oublie, sexy et sensuel !). Ce que la Serdaigle ne savait pas, c'est qu'Hermione allait « emprunté » la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry et qu'elle comptait les espionner. Grâce à un puissant _Accio_ elle réussi à faire venir la cape et à s'en recouvrir. Puis avec à la carte des Maraudeurs, qu'elle avait aussi « emprunté », elle retrouva la trace d'Harry et Padma. Ils étaient tout deux sous un arbre, dans le Parc. Hermione s'assit en face d'eux, prenant soin de ne pas faire bruisser l'herbe pour elle écouta leur conversation.

« Tu sais, toute les filles sont folles de toi en se moment … »

Ca sa devait être Padma, aucune subtilité cette fille, vraiment désespérante.

« Oui, je commence à remarquer, mais bon, la plupart n'est pas vraiment mon style. Ce sont toutes des bimbos sans cervelle. »

Padma lui envoya un sourire indulgent avant de dire :

« Tu es plus pour les filles intelligentes, qui savent t'apprécier à ta juste valeur. Je me trompe ? »

« Non, répondit Harry, tu as tout à fait raison.3

« Est-ce que je suis dans ses filles Harry ? »

Hermione lui lança un regard noir, elle se prenait pour qui ? Mais elle se calma vite fait quand elle vit la tête qu'affichait Harry, il exprimait totalement le fond de sa pensée.

« Bien sûr que non, tu es comme ta sœur, trop sûr de toi et arrogante, ce qui m'énerve profondément. »

Padma le regarda avec dégoût avant de lui envoyer en se levant :

« Ma sœur à raison, tu es homo. »

Harry la regarda froidement s'en allait avant de tourner son regard vers Hermione et de lui dire :

« Tu peux enlever la cape Mione, je sais que tu es là … »

Hermione s'exécuta, elle n'était pas du tout surprise, Harry avait toujours était très perspicace.

« Je commence à croire que tu m'espionne, mes rendez-vous sont-ils si intéressant que ça ? »

Hermione ne pu s'empêcher d'être arrogante.

« Bien sûr, elle l'ai vraiment beaucoup. »

Harry éclata de rire.

« C'est sûr, j'ai l'honneur de me faire draguer par les sœurs Patil, c'est ce dont rêve tout garçon qui se respect Mione, avoir des jumelles pour lui tout seul. »

Il la regarda, les yeux brillants de malice, pendant qu'elle affichait une moue boudeuse. Son rire redoubla d'intensité et lui embrassa la joue.

« Tu es trop mignonne comme ça. »

Puis il se leva et partit.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Finishhhhhhh ! Oui ! Enfin lol ! N'empêche que je vous l'ai écrit en 2 heures alors hein ? Mdr ! Reviews plz ! Et now, les RARs :

Le Saut de l'Ange : KiKoOoO ! Contente que tu es aimé le chapitre 1 ! Et oui tu avais encore raison j'ai eu beaucoup de reviews ! C'est clair que de lire Hermione et Parvati parler ensemble doit te sembler bizarre mdr ! Oui, le cerveau de Mione est partit pendant 3 chapitres au Caraïbes, il revient dans 1 chapitre mdr ! Et pour la dernière phrase du dernier chapitre mdr ! Et bien comme tu l'as lu, non ça ne lui a pas mis la puce à l'oreille mdr ! BiZoUxxXxXxX !

Harana : Lol merci pour la review ! Oui pour l'homosexualité, j'avais envie de montrer que Parvati à une grosse image d'elle, elle se croit trop belle, ce qui m'énerve profondément mdr ! Je suis heureuse que tu apprécies la naïveté de Mione, je trouve que ça donne du charme à son personnage, ça le rend plus enfantin mdr ! BiZoUXxXxXxXx !

Greg83 : Oui, Parvati devait faire une sacrée tête mdr ! J'espère qu'elle arrivée assez vite à ton goût mais je viens de reprendre l'école et je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'écrire donc … BiZoUuuXxXx !

Estelle01 : Dis moi qui tu as en tête pour « l'Ange » et je te dirais si oui ou non c'est elle mdr ! Mais bon je pense que tout le monde sait qui c'est mdr ! BiZoUxXxX !

Zaika : Vous avez vraiment des pseudos bizarre des fois mdr ! Lol oui « l'Ange » est bien Mione ! BiZzOuUXxXxX !

Sika.sika : Si tu dis que c'est un grand honneur alors merci beaucoup beaucoup, je ne pensais pas réussir à sensibiliser des fans des Dray/Mione à un Harry/Mione ! Mione est vraiment bête sur ce coup là ! BiZoUxXxXx !

Rini : Oui, Mione est extrêmement bornée ! Pour les idées, ne t'inquiète pas, elles deviennent vraiment tordues mdr ! BiZoUuuXxXxXx !

Lily Jolie : Hermione qui ne comprends rien parait bizarre c'est vrai mais bon … On ne peut pas être parfait mdr ! BiZzOuxXxXxXxx !

Touone : Je casse vos espoirs mdr ! C'est très amusant ! Moi ? Sadique ! Noooon ! Bien sûr qu'Harry aime Pansy mdr ! BiZoUXxXxXxXx

Cylia potter : Oui, c'est bien Mione « l'Ange » mdr ! BizOuxXxXxXxX : Oui, c'est bien Mione (Quoi je me répète ? Mais pas du tout !) ! BiZoUXxXxXx !

La Folleuh : CHUUUTTT ! Ne révèle pas mon surnom au monde entier lol ! Et c'est quoi de ce harcèlement grosse dinde ? Mdr ! Tu vas me poursuivre jusqu'où ? Bien sûr que non, sa ne me dérange pas ! C'est clair qu'Harry va désespérer ! Mdr ! BiZoUXxXxX !

Akita-chan : Alors dis moi à qui tu penses et je te dirais si c'est « l'Ange » ! Oui, Mione est légèrement stupide, mais trèèèèèèèèès légèrement ! BiZouUxXxXx !

Naxor : Moi non plus je ne pensais pas faire un Mione aussi bête mais bon, il faut innover ! C'est sûr que quand « l'Ange » et Harry seront ensemble, les sœurs Patil vont faire un meutre mais c'est ça qui es drôle ! BiZoUxXxXxXxX !

Raffi : Eh ben non mdr ! Désolé de casser ton espoir mdr ! BiZoUXxXxXx !

Panthere : C'est clair que Parvati c'est pris un bon gros vent ! Et pis Mione qui ne s'aime pas mdr ! Je suis vraiment sadique avec les protagonistes n'est-ce pas ! BiZoUXxXxX !

Coralie : Elle risque de comprendre assez vite en effet mdr ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! BiZoUXxXxXxX !

Miss angelique : Hello ! Contente que tu aimes ma Mione mdr ! BiZOuUXxXxXxXxX !

Finis ! Enfin ! OH MY GOD ! Que de boulot ! Mais bon sa fait zizir quand même :p :p ! Jvous aime fort fort fort ! Et au prochain chapitre ! BiZoUXxXxX !


	4. Mission Neville !

Mysterious distress.

Disclamer : Rien à moi tout à J.K. Rowling.

Résumé : Harry aime une fille qu'il surnomme «l'Ange». Chaque soir, il va voir Hermione et lui confit à quel point il peu aimer cette fille. Mais qui est cette fille ? Mione mène l'enquête !

BlaBla de moi : Hi everybody ! Sur ce chapitre j'ai totalement dérailler donc ne faite pas attention au titre du chapitre mdr ! Oui, j'avais remarqué que je faisais souvent référence à la possible homosexualité d'Harry donc j'ai décidé de faire un chapitre dessus mddddddddr ! Bonne lecture et bon délire ! mdr !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Chapitre n°3 : Mission Neville !

Hermione laissa s'échapper un discret soupir puis se releva. Un éclair de génie (NdA : à mettre en guillemets !) lui traversa l'esprit. Padma et Parvati pensaient qu'Harry était gay … Et si c'était vrai ? Hermione eût la vision de ses deux meilleurs amis entrain de s'embrasser furieusement et eût une moue dégoûtée. Si Harry était homo, ça ne serait sûrement pas avec Ron. Le Survivant aurait préféré être avec quelqu'un qui a besoin du genre Neville. Hermione tiqua et se félicité intérieurement d'être si intelligente (NdA : Perso je commence à m'effrayer mdr Oo). Neville était exactement le genre de garçon à être homo. La Griffondor se hâta de retourner au château pour préparer son plan machiavélique (NdA : Et, entre parenthèses, vraiment très con mdr). Neville, elle le connaissait très bien, le rentre dedans ne lui allait pas et il ne comprenait pas les sous entendu. Donc, la seule solution c'est de le mettre à côté d'Harry et de voir sa réaction. Hermione n'aimait pas du tout l'idée qu'Harry puisse être gay, mais si il était heureux comme ça …

Dimanche matin, 10 h 30, Hermione se préparait à aller dans la salle commune. A 10 h 45 précise, elle se trouvait au côté de Neville et saluait Harry en lui faisant de grands signes. Harry lui envoya un grand sourire et vint s'asseoir à la droite de Neville. Ce dernier rougit et détourna le regard du Survivant. Hermione fit les yeux ronds, Neville était intéressé par Harry.

« Salut Neville ! Sa va ? Demanda le Survivant »

Neville, les yeux fixait sur ses genoux, se contenta d'acquiesçait d'un mouvement de tête incertain.

« Tu es sûr ? Poursuivit Harry, tu es rouge. Pourtant, il ne fait pas chaud … »

La couleur légèrement rosée de Neville devint rapidement rouge tomate. Hermione s'empêcha d'éclater de rire devant l'air gêné de Neville. Elle annonça :

« Désolé Harry, mais j'ai promis à Neville de l'aider pour son devoir de métamorphose. »

Neville la regarda, étonné, ce à quoi elle répondu par un clin d'œil entendu. Le garçon au visage lunaire se leva et partit à la suite d'Hermione qui se dirigeait déjà vers la bibliothèque. La jeune fille marchait tellement vite que Neville dû courir pour la rattraper.

« Pourquoi tu as mentis à Harry ? Lui demanda Neville. »

« Parce que j'ai une question importante à te poser et une idée à te proposer … Se contenta de répondre la brune. »

Neville se tût et continua d'avancer. Hermione l'observa du coin de l'œil et se dit qu'elle était vraiment tomber bas pour essayer de caser Harry avec Neville.

°_ Je dois vraiment l'aimer pour en arriver à cette extrémité …_

Elle soupira silencieusement et s'assit à sa table habituelle, une qui était cachée par un grand rayon de livre concernant Harry et Voldemort. Neville la regarda d'un œil critique et s'assit à son tour.

« Bon alors, vas-tu enfin m'expliquer pourquoi je suis ici ? S'impatienta-t-il. »

Hermione se contenta d'ouvrir un livre concernant Harry et de le feuilleter négligemment. En faite, elle chercher un moyen d'attaque, plutôt, de faire cracher le morceau à Neville ?

« Et bien, je ne sais pas très bien de quelle façon te demander ça … Mais tant pis, es-tu gay Neville ? »

Hermione le regarda droit dans les yeux, ne lui laissant pas une seule issue de secours. Neville détourna le regard et balbutia un petit « N… Non … Bien sûr … ». Hermione eut une soudaine envie de lui envoyer à la figure un bon vieux rire ironique (NdA : Oui oui, elle a pris ses cours chez Drago Malfoy XD ! Quoi ? Vous voulez son numéro ? Dsl c'est classé confidentiel XD !).

« Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser du véritaserum, ça serait trop bête … Le menaça Hermione. »

Neville la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Pour parfaire sa menace, la Griffondor sortit de sa poche intérieure un petit flacon rempli d'un liquide transparent. Neville ne chercha même pas à comprendre et la supplia :

« Non ! C'est bon j'avoue, je craque sur Harry … »

Hermione souriait férocement à présent, Neville était vraiment un imbécile. Son soi-disant véritaserum est en faite un simple flacon rempli d'eau. Elle observa Neville intensément et lui explique :

« Et bien voilà, je pense qu'Harry aussi est … gay », ce mot lui avait écorché la bouche, « et je crois que tu as une chance avec lui. »

Neville releva soudainement la tête, requinqué. Il envoya à Hermione un sourire rayonnant de naïveté (NdA : J'avais trop envie de mettre ça mdr !).

« C'est vrai ? »

« Pourquoi je te mentirais Neville ? S'indigna Hermione »

°_ J'ai une tête à mentir !_

Pendant 3 heures Hermione instruit Neville sur la façon de draguer un garçon comme il se doit. Elle dû répéter de nombreuses fois et avait fait preuve d'une énorme patience à l'égard de son « élève » (NdA : Pourquoi pas Panawan pendant que j'y suis ! XD !). A 14 h pile, Neville était le nec plus ultra en matière de drague gay (NdA : Je ne me sens littéralement plus !). Il avançait d'un pas conquérant vers un Harry assit nonchalamment dans un canapé. Le garçon au visage lunaire avait un sourire confiant peint sur les lèvres. Hermione le regarda s'approcher d'Harry, s'asseoir à côté à lui et engager une conversation animée. La brune sortit une Oreille à rallonge de sa poche (NdA : Ben oui ! Faut bien qu'elle suive mdr !), la fit glisser imperceptiblement vers le « couple » et entendit :

« Harry, tu sais nous sommes amis depuis de nombreuses années. Et bien je me suis toujours demandé si tu étais 100 hétéro … »

Harry fixa Neville avec des yeux ronds et ouvrit la bouche surprit. Neville profita de cet ébahissement pour embrasser son camarade … qui le repoussa bien vit en lui envoyant un crochet du droit. Le Survivant jeta un regard circulaire à la salle, vérifiant que personne n'avait vu l'embrassade, puis d'un mouvement gracieux, aux yeux d'Hermione, se retourna vers Neville et l'emmena hors de la salle commune. Comme vous vous en doutez, la jolie brune s'empressa de les poursuivre. De toute façon même si elle les perdait de vu les cris de fureur d'Harry lui suffirait pour les retrouver en un rien de temps. Arrivé devant la salle où ils s'étaient réfugiés, elle cola son oreille à la porte et se ramassa en beauté alors que Neville ouvrait celle-ci pour se sauver en courant. Hermione se releva avec dignité et observa son meilleur ami. Ce dernier lui adressa un regard noir et l'attira dans la salle pour fermer la porte avec un _Collaporta_. Hermione eut un rire nerveux et s'exclama :

« Pourquoi tu fermes la porte Harry ? »

« Tu verras … Je n'ai pas envie d'être dérangé … »

Hermione commençait à se sentir vraiment mal à l'aise. Harry avait un air mystérieux. Il s'approcha d'elle, très près … Vraiment trop près …

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Nooonn ! Pas les tomates pitié ! Mdr ! OUI JE SAIS ! Je suis sadique ! Mais bon, c'est pour votre bien mdr ! RaRs !

Raffi : KikOoOO ! Ne t'inquiète pas à partir de ce chapitre le cerveau de Mione reprends le boulot ! mdr ! KiSsSoUuiLlLleEeSssSs !

Naxor : KiKoOooOoOoO ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu la suite mdr ! Mione va reprendre du service ne t'inquiète pas mdr ! Non, je ne révélerais rien ! Mdr ! KiSoUiIlLlEeEsSsSsSs !

Panthere : KiKoOOoOo mon ptit ! Je le regarde souvent le site, il est superbe ! Il est assez long ce chapitre là ou tu veux encore plus long ? Mdr ! C'est pas de ma faute si ils ont créé ce site ou l'ont peut faire souffrir n'importe qui mdr ! Plushe sur Msn ! KiSoUiLllLeEsSsSsS !

La Folleuh : Mais oui mais oui on va te croire que tu m'harcèles pas ! Comment allez vous Douceur et Joie de vivre ? Depuis le temps ! Vous m'avez manqué ! J'espère que cette suite t'a plus mdr ! Plushe ! KiSouIlLleSsSsSsSs !

Sika.sika : KiKOoO ! Bon ne t'inquiète pas pour Mione sa va s'arranger mdr ! Plushe ! KiSouIlLlesSsSsSsSs !

Lune-Rouge : J'adore ton pseudo ! Il est super mdr ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! C'est sûr qu'une Hermione pas fut-fut c'est mieux qu'une Mione qui trouve tout en 2 secondes ! Ca met du suspense mdr ! Plushe ! KiSoUilLlEsSsSsSs !

Lily Jolie : Comme tu le vois la prochaine n'était pas Lavande mdr ! Plushe ! KiSoUiLllEsSsSs !

Rini : Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup ! (Comment ça je me répète ? Mais pas du tout !) ! Contente que tu trouves que ce n'est pas une romance trop lourde ! Je peux te dire que je HAIS les fics à l'eau de rose ! Sauf quand elles sont bien développées mdr ! Plus ! KiSoUiLLlLeSsSs !

Cylia potter : Lol ! Jolie remarque ! plushes ! KiSouIlLEsSsSsSs !

Miss angelique : KiKooOo ! Merci beaucoup ! Lol oui Hermione est vraiment trop bête mdr mais bon je l'adore quand même ! Plushe ! KiSoUilLlEsSsSs !

Estelle01 : Merci merci merci merci merci et encore merci ! Oui, l'ange est bien Mione mdr ! plushe ! KiSOuIlLllEsSsS !

Méli : Merci beaucoup ! (Ra j'ai vraiment l'impression de me répéter mdr ! Contente que tu sois morte de rire sur la fic mdr ! C'est fait pour ! plushe ! KiSOuIlLEsSsS !

Karen : Je vais pas te dire merci ou bine je vais me répéter mdr ! Mais je le pense vraiment très très fort ! Mdr ! Pour le nombre je ne sais pas ! Ca dépend de mon inspiration ! Plushe ! KiSOuIlLeSsSs !

Lana51 : Ben le tour des brunes intelligente à l'air d'être fini mdr ! Plushe ! KiSOuIlLlEsSsSss !

DoraB : Merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci ! J'adore faite des personnages bornés c'est amusant mdr ! Plushe ! KiSOuIllLeSsSsSS !

Finitoooooo ! Mdr ! Je vous préviens que dans le prochain chapitre la température va augmenter de 2 degré mdr ! Plusheeeeeeee !


	5. Mission Bibliothèque !

Mysterious distress.

Disclamer : Rien à moi tout à J.K. Rowling.

Résumé : Harry aime une fille qu'il surnomme «l'Ange». Chaque soir, il va voir Hermione et lui confit à quel point il peu aimer cette fille. Mais qui est cette fille ? Mione mène l'enquête !

BlaBla de moi : Hi everybody ! 25 reviews ! Oo Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien ! Je n'en mérite pas autant ! Parlons plutôt du chapitre ! Je sais que celui là vous l'attendiez avec impatience et je ne pouvais pas vous laisser sur votre fin ! C'est vraiment trop mesquin ! Bonne lecture à vous !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Chapitre n°4: Mission Bibliothèque ! 

Harry la frôlait maintenant mais pris soin de la pousser en arrière. Hermione retomba sur une table tandis qu'Harry se collait à elle et commençait à lui dévorer le cou. La jeune fille le regardait d'un air incertain et tenta de le repousser, choqué et troublé par son comportement.

« Je déteste … », il remonta le long de son cou, « le fait … », il arrivait à présent près de sa mâchoire inférieure, « que tu essayes … », il s'arrêta un moment, « de me caser … », il reprit son chemin et stoppa à quelques malheureux millimètres de sa bouche, « avec n'importe qui ! »

Bizarrement, le souffle d'Hermione accéléra et son cœur rata un battement. Elle désirait qu'il franchisse la minuscule distance qui séparait leurs bouches. Hermione tenta de tourner la tête pour en finir, mais Harry se décolla, annula son sort sur la porte et se retourna une dernière fois vers elle.

« Tu voulais tellement savoir qui était « l'Ange » que tu n'as même pas compris que la solution était devant ton nez ! Et si tu veux tout savoir Mione, « l'Ange » c'est toi … »

Et il sortit.

(NdA : Fin du chapitre Oo ! Nan je dec ! Nan pas de couteau ! D'accord je me tais Oo)

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hermione était restée planté sur place avec l'expression proche de celle d'un poisson hors de l'eau. « L'Ange » qu'elle avait ardemment détesté auparavant n'était autre que sa propre personne. C'était bizarre … Elle était heureuse et triste à la fois. Elle espéra qu'Harry revienne, qu'il enfonce la porte et qu'il l'embrasse langoureusement. Ce fût au bout de 20 minutes d'espérance qu'Hermione abandonna. Elle se leva doucement et s'approcha à grand pas de la porte. Elle tourna la poignée avec une extrême lenteur puis sortit. Tout était calme dans les couloirs, les élèves étant entrain de faire leurs devoirs dans leurs salles communes. Elle avança prudemment vers la bibliothèque, regardant de tout côté. Elle semblait avoir peur. De quoi ? De tomber sur Harry, sur ses yeux envoûtants et son sourire malicieux. La crainte de sombrer encore plus dans l'obsession, de se noyer. Heureusement, aucun Survivant ne vint perturber son trajet et elle se posa en douceur sur sa chaise préférée. Hermione soupira de bien être, le calme, la tranquillité de la bibliothèque la rendait sereine. Elle se releva pour s'approcher des étagères puis caressa du doigt une reliure particulièrement poussiéreuse. Elle sortit le livre de la rangée, le déposa sur la table et souffla un bon coup dessus. La poussière vola, la faisant tousser. La jeune fille l'ouvrit doucement presque avec amour, toucha le parchemin fripé puis commença sa lecture, croyant être seule.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

P.O.V Harry :

Harry referma la porte en vitesse, qu'est ce qui lui avait pris ? Il s'adossa à la porte et se laissa glisser le long du bois. Il se prit la tête dans les mains, la voir si nerveuse l'avait rendu fou. Croyait-il avoir tout pouvoir sur elle ? Pensait-il la contrôler à se point ? Non, bien sûr que non ! Il n'était pas un salaud du genre de Malfoy. Et pourtant, il avait eut la même réaction, l'impression de la posséder, de lui être supérieur. Pendant un instant, il n'avait plus était lui-même et avait laissé couler sa timidité. Le résultat n'était pas fameux. Maintenant il allait avoir une Hermione folledingue sur les bras. Le Survivant était toujours dos contre porte et avait plus qu'une envie, retourner dans la pièce. Malgré tout, il se leva et s'éloigna rapidement du lieu du crime (NdA : XPLDRRRR ! Si on peut appeler ça un crime !). Il ne voulait pas retourner dans la salle commune, le souvenir du baiser de Neville était encore trop présent dans son esprit. Un seul lieu de rédemption et de paix ! La bibliothèque ! Harry s'élança à la conquête des centaines d'ouvrages pour oublier sa culpabilité. Il se rendit compte au bout de trente minutes qu'il lisait la même phrase sans en comprendre le sens. Il posa sa tête sur une de ses mains et soupira. Puis il tourna son regard vers l'entrée de la bibliothèque pour voir entrer Hermione dans toute sa splendeur. Le Survivant soupira une nouvelle fois, espérant faire remarquer sa présence.

° _Tentative désespérée et complètement inutile. Rien ne vaut le bon vieux rentre dedans. N'est-ce pas ma chère Mione ?_

Harry se leva imperceptiblement de sa chaise et suivit la jeune fille à pas de loup. Il la vit s'asseoir sur sa chaise habituel, soupirer de bonheur puis se relever pour s'avancer vers les étagères. Harry esquissa un sourire, Mione, toujours égale à elle-même. Il la regarda caresser avec douceur et admiration la reliure d'un livre, le sortir de l'étagère, souffler dessus et tousser. Le brun eut envie d'éclater de rire mais se retint de justesse, elle était vraiment mignonne comme ça. Elle ouvrit enfin le manuscrit, toucha le parchemin jauni par le temps et plongea dans sa lecture. Il sembla à Harry que c'était le moment propice pour lui parler sans qu'elle s'énerve ou qu'elle ne pleure, il sortit donc de l'ombre, prit un livre et alla s'asseoir à la même table que son amie. Elle ne releva pas la tête et semblait concentrée sur son œuvre. Pourtant Harry savait que tout ses sens étaient déployés car ses yeux ne bougeaient pas. Harry feuilleta négligemment son livre d'un air désinvolte, sentant le regard noir d'Hermione sur lui. Les choses sérieuses allaient enfin commencer …

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

P.O.V Hermione :

Elle le vit s'avancer vers elle d'un air sur et se prépara mentalement à sa venu. Surtout, il ne fallait pas qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. Le Survivant vint s'asseoir à sa table, un livre à la main. Il tourna les pages d'un air ennuyé, question de l'asticoter un peu. Il savait comment la mettre en colère, il connaissait chacun de ses points faibles. Elle lui lança un regard noir made in Snape. Il avait vraiment un don pour la faire réagir ! Il releva la tête et lui pour lui sourire narquoisement. Elle lui répondit par un délicieux sourire mielleux. Apparemment, il n'allait pas parler … Elle non plus. Ils se contentèrent de reste cinq minutes à se fixer cherchant midi à quatorze heures dans les yeux de l'autre. Soudain, Harry se pencha en avant de façon à se trouver à quelques centimètres du nez de la jeune fille.

« Tu n'as pas l'intention de parler … Je me trompe ? Lui demanda-t-il. »

Elle resta silencieuse, bien décider à ne pas craquer. Harry leva les yeux au ciel et se laissa retomber sur le dos de son siège. Il releva les yeux et mis ses mains derrière sa tête. Enfin un signe de nervosité, elle sourit intérieurement.

« T'es vraiment une tête de mule … T'es pire que Ron parfois … Enchaîna le Survivant. »

Il l'observa à la dérober et afficha une moue boudeuse quand il vit qu'elle souriait toujours. Elle n'allait pas craquer !

« Bon d'accord … Je m'en vais ! »

Harry fit mine de se lever, lui jeta encore un coup d'œil et … toujours pas de réaction. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Deuxième signe de nervosité, Hermione jubilait à présent.

« Parle moi ! Pitié ! »

La supplication, il était tombé vraiment très bas. Troisième signe de nervosité, elle avait gagné. Elle continuait de sourire mais ouvrit enfin la bouche :

« Tu peux t'en aller maintenant. »

Hermione se leva pour se sortir de la bibliothèque. PAF ! 1-0 pour Mione !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Et voilà, un chapitre de plus à cette fic ! J'espère que vous l'avait aimé !

RARs :

Panthère : Salut mon ptit ! Lol jamais je ne mettrais Harry avec Parkinson mdrrr ! T'es folle ! Oo Comme je te l'ai dis, je l'ai quand même vite finis celui là ! En plus il y a très peu de blabla ! Comment ça non ? KiSoUIlEsSsS !

DoraB : Lol désolée de t'avoir effrayé avec l'ancien chapitre mais bon fallait vraiment que j'innove mdr ! Les filles allaient finir par lasser ! KisOuIlLeSsSs !

Zaika : Lol pourquoi tu martyrise ton clavier ? Mdrrr ! Le pauvre ! KisOuiLlEsSsS !

Zozo : Pas de tomates ! Je suis formelle ! J'ai lavé mon écran il n'y a pas longtemps ! Mdrrr ! KiSoUiLeSsSsS !

MarissaParker : Lol enfin une qui comprends Mione ! MIRACLE ! Dommage que tu n'es jamais envisagé le fait qu'il soit gay, c'est parfois tripant mdr ! KisOuiLlLEsSsSs !

Raffi : Bon ben t'a eu la réponse à ta question ? Non ? Mdrrr ! KiSOuIlLeSsSs !

Lily Jolie : Lol oui entre Lavande et Neville, grande différence mdr ! KiSOuIlEsSsSs !

Lana51 : Lol ! Les brunes intelligentes à Poudlard j'en connais que deux, Mione et Padma mdrrr ! Après c'est limite groupies ! KiSOuILleSsSsS !

La Folleuh : KiKooOo toi ! Si tu m'harcèles ! Lol c'est clair qu'Hermione commence à faire peur ! KiSOuIlEsSsSs !

Fanny Radcliffe : Lol t'étouffes pas en rigolant ! Je veux pas un mort sur la conscience ! Ah ben nan mdr ! Il l'a pas embrassé ! Dommage non ? MOUhahaHAhaHAha je suis tellement sadique ! KisOuILeSsSsS !

Harmony : Tiens une tite nouvelle ! Salut ! Sa va ? Oui moi super ! Contente que la fic te plaise ! KiSOuILeSsSs !

Le Saut de l'Ange : Lol on va mettre un grand panneau avec une photo d'Hermione et écrit : Avez-vous VU CETTE SORCIERE ? Mdrrr ! Oui Neville gay, tu sais très bien que j'adore vous étonner. Oui j'en étais sûr qu'il était trop près mdr ! KisOuiLlEsSsSs !

Estelle01 : Lol j'ai un don fou pour faire patienté les lecteurs. Tu ne trouves pas ? KiSOuIlLeSsSs !

Naxor : (Siffle) Moi ? Mais non je ne coupe pas au mauvais endroit au contraire (sourire sadique) ! Lol t'avais ton parquet de pop corn à côté de toi ! Je vous intéresse autant ! Lol ! KisOuiLlEsSsS !

Lélia malefoy-black-potter : J'ai pas fait de faute dans les noms ? Non ! Ouf ! J'ai eu peur … Je suis nul question retenir les pseudos mdr ! Je sais je suis sadique mais avouez que vous aimez sa ? Si on vous tendez la main vous prendriez le bras ! Mdrrrr ! KiSoUiLeSsSs !

Lune-Rouge : Salut ! Ton pseudo m'intrigue toujours autant mdr ! Mais je l'aime quand même ! Lol t'aurais lu en Harrynouchet-doudou-joli (J'adore le surnom XD !) comme dans un livre ouvert ? Je n'en doute pas ! Mdrrr ! Merci j'adore les longues reviews, répondre est une vrai passion chez moi ! KiSouIlLeSsSs !

Lisia : Encore une tite nouvelle mdr ! Enfin pour les reviews parce qu'après je sais pas si tu suivais avant ou pas … Bon j'arrête mon blabla ! KiSOuILlEsSsS !

Simoi : Lol ! Merci pour la review ! KiSOuIleSsSs !

Niessa87 : J'aime vous faire souffrir ! Mdrrr ! C'est tellement plaisant d'avoir des reviews comme les tiennes après ! KiSOuiLeSsS !

Ines : Je me demandais comment t'avais eu l'adresse de mon forum mais maintenant je sais mdr ! T'as été sur mon profil ! C'est magnifique ! KiSOuILlEsSs !

Miss angélique : Oui moi aussi je t'aimeuh ! Mdrrr ! KiSOuIlLeSsS !

Ashlee77 : Lol ! Tu n'aimes pas les Harry/Mione ! Je commence à m'étonner, la dernière fois c'était une fan des Drago/Mione qui me disait que c'était bien et maintenant une Ron/Mione mdr ! Merci beaucoup ! KiSOuiLLeSsS !

Hermy.67 : KikOoOo ! Je sais pas combien de chapitre je vais faire, ça dépens de mon inspiration mdr ! Mais je pense entre 6 et 8 ! C'est assez ? Lol oui j'ai un don pour m'arrêter au moment intéressant mdr ! KiSsOuIlLeSsSsSs !

Zaza : Comment ça j'abuse ! Mdrrr ! Pas du tout, je veux juste vous faire prendre conscience que j'ai un contrôle total sur vous ! XD Je déconne ! KiSOuIllLEsSsSS !

Setsuko : Tu viens tous les jours ? OO Faut pas tu sais ! Avec moi tu risques d'attendre longtemps ! Lol merci quand même, ta review ma fait me bouger un tit peu ! KiSsOuIlLEssSsSs !

Bon bah voilà j'ai fini hein … A la prochaine ! Je vous aime ! KiSsOuIleSsS !


	6. Mission Ginny !

Mysterious distress.

Disclamer : Rien à moi tout à J.K. Rowling.

Résumé : Harry aime une fille qu'il surnomme «l'Ange». Chaque soir, il va voir Hermione et lui confit à quel point il peu aimer cette fille. Mais qui est cette fille ? Mione mène l'enquête !

RARs :

Panthere : Lol t'inquiète yen aura une autre de scène comme ça, mais c'est Mione qui va prendre les choses en mains MoUAHahaHAhaHa ! KisoUiLlEsSsS !

Lana51 : Dsl pour la courteté du dernier chapitre mais j'avais plus d'idée :S :S ! Celui-là est plus long je pense enfin j'espère ! KiSOuIlLeSsSs !

Lisia : Lol salut la nouvelle ! Ben pour le passage de la bibliothèque, c'est pour montrer qu'une guerre entre Mione et Narry commence lol ! Il est là juste pour ça ! KisOuiLlLeSSs !

Harmony : Jpeux te dire que là Harry est pas timide du tout mdr ! KiSOuIlLeSsSs !

Lily Jolie : Oui, Mione jubilait dans la bibliothèque ! Remarque je la comprends mdrr ! Un Harrychounet rien que pour soi, ça vaut de l'or :p :p ! KiSoUiLlEsSsSS !

Méli : Alors, ben xpldr sa veut dire exploser de rire mdrrr ! Juste ça ! Mais sérieux j'étais morte de rire en écrivant ce chapitre ! KiSOuILlLESsSs !

Amandine : Lol miciiii beaucoup ! Et puis ben pour le mail j'espère que tu l'auras reçu ! mdrr !

Nicki Sidle : Merci °rougit° C'est vrai, elles sont si bien que ça mes fics ? KisOuILlEsSS !

Lily-vaness' : Ma Mione évolue au cours de l'histoire. J'adore ce personnage, je la trouve vraiment mystérieuse dans la saga, son passé est assez flou. En tout cas merci et KisOUiLlEsSsSs !

Rose Halliwell : Ben euh … je sais pas quoi te dire moi lol ! A part un gros merci et une Big KisSOuiLlEsSsS !

DoraB : Une Mione bien diabolique, c'est ce qui manque à toutes les fics mdrrr ! Non je déconne mdrr ! KisOuIlLeSsSs !

Le Saut de l'Ange : CouCou ! Lol Mione POWAAAAAAAA ! C'est clair qu'Harry est un peu trop prétentieux sur ce coup là mdr ! Oui, je vais faire durer le suspens mdrrr ! C'est marant de vous voir me supplier de les mettre enfin ensemble ! MDR XD ! KisOuILlEsSsS !

Naxor : Merciiii °rougit très fortement° Tu trouves vraiment que je m'améliore ! Non c'est juste les personnages qui changent c'est tout mdrrr ! KiOSUiLLeSsSs !

Karen : Oui il était vraiment très très court le dernier chapitre ! J'espère que tu trouveras celui la plus long ! C'est frustrant de savoir qu'on ne satisfait pas sur la longueur des chapitres ! Bien sur que j'ai vu Shrek et j'adooooooooore le Chat potté ! Trop mimi ac ses tits noeils mdrrr ! Pas grave pour la dernière fois, cette review là m'a fait plaizir ! KisOuiLlLEsSsSs !

Hermy.67 : Salut ! Harry Bad Boy Miam ! C'est à croquer ! Et heureuse de trouver une fan de HarryMione, yen a jamais assez ! KisOuiLlEsSsSs !

La Folleuh : Bien sûr que si, tu m'harcèles lol ! Pourquoi tu dis que Mione fait peur ? OO OO OO ! KiSsSoUiLLlEsSsS !

Lune-Rouge : Lol oui, il est vraiment intriguant, faudrait que tu m'en dises plus ! Oui Harry s'est fait Broken down (expression très répandu dans mon collège mdr) par Mionette ! Lol tu parles le super bon français lol ! KisouIllEsSsS !

Mlle Potter : Oui moi je suis sadique et j'aime ça ! MDR ! Prends pas peur surtout je suis une gentille fille quand je veux ! KisOUiLleSsSs !

Estelle01 : Merci je sais que le don de vous faire patienter, vous l'adorez mdrrr ! KisOuIlLLeSsSs !

Strawberry : Je vois que tu adires parler anglais mdrr ! Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup leur langue ! Lol j'ai compris l'essentiel de ce que tu essayais de me dire mdrrr ! Oui, les longues reviews sont toujours les bienvenues avec moi ! J'adorais que tu m'en fasse encore ! KiSOuIllEsSsS !

BlaBla de moi : Hi everybody ! Ben vu que j'ai rien à dire qui va vous intéresser … Bonne lecture !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Chapitre n°5: Mission Ginny ! 

P.O.V Harry :

Il resta planté là, la bouche ouverte, près à répliquer mais elle fût partie avant qu'il ne le fasse. Il la regarda s'en aller d'un œil mauvais et maugréa. Si c'est la guerre qu'elle voulait, elle allait l'avoir. Harry resta quelque temps dans la bibliothèque, cherchant un plan pour se venger de son « Ange ». Un éclair roux lui traversa l'esprit et un sourire carnassier vint se peindre sur son visage. Ma chère Ginny, prépare toi à te faire draguer !

Le Survivant se leva en vitesse pour retourner à la salle commune et retrouver sa jolie rousse. Elle était en pleine discution avec des filles de son fan club. Il s'approcha d'elles un sourire aux lèvres. Il s'abaissa vers l'oreille de la jeune rousse, vérifia que tout le monde les regardait et lui murmura à l'oreille assez fort pour que les groupies l'entendent :

« Gin', je peux te parler s'il te plaît ? »

La jeune fille se retourna vers lui et acquiesça de la tête alors que les groupies gloussaient. Harry tourna les yeux vers elles, leur sourit et susurra :

« Je compte sur votre discrétion ! »

Bien sûr, le ton de sa phrase était ironique. Il leur lança un clin d'œil qui les refit glousser puis s'éloigna vers le tableau, la main de Ginny dans la sienne. Il tirait Ginny sans savoir où il voulait aller. Où irait un gars qui veut faire une déclaration bidon ? Dans la tour d'astronomie bien sûr ! Il se traita mentalement de crétin et accéléra le pas, la rousse courant pratiquement derrière lui.

« Harry va moins vite, je suis toute essoufflée ! L'implora-t-elle. »

Le Survivant ralenti quelques peu l'allure. La porte de la tour n'était plus très loin à présent, ils n'avaient plus besoin de courir. Il ouvrit le panneau de bois, attira la rousse à l'intérieur de la salle puis se plaça devant elle.

« Ma très chère Ginny, tu sais que ça fait longtemps que nous nous connaissons, plus de 6 ans maintenant … »

La jeune fille le regarda d'un air interrogateur, un sourcil levé.

« Et ? Le questionna-t-elle, où veux tu en venir ? »

Harry n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de se genre de situation, avec Hermione tout est facile, sa timidité s'envole, mais Ginny …

« Et bien, j'aimerais savoir si tu voulais sortir avec moi ? »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

P.O.V Hermione :

Elle avait encore le goût de la victoire dans la bouche, elle avait réussir à se faire supplier par Harry Potter. Elle jubilait mais n'en montrais rien, une préfete en chef était toujours digne. Elle avait juste à attendre d'être dans sa chambre pour laisser exploser sa joie. Malgré tout, elle savait qu'Harry préparait une vengeance et elle ruminait déjà un plan pour le contrer. Qu'est ce que le Survivant serait capable de lui faire à elle sa meilleure amie et ennemie en même temps ? Son ange gardien, sa conscience, la voie de la raison (NdA : Jme fais rire toute seule XD XD !), il n'oserait jamais lui faire mal physiquement et psychiquement.

Toujours rayonnante, elle salua Ginny qui elle aussi était tout sourire. Son amie lui sauta pratiquement dessus en éclatant de rire et en sautillant partout comme une puce.

« Mione, tu devineras jamais ! S'écria-t-elle. »

Ladite « Mione » l'observa, le sourcil levé. Ginny n'avait pas été heureuse à ce point depuis … depuis qu'elle était sortie avec Dean, ce qui effrayait totalement la préfete. De plus, elle ne pouvait pas supporter de la voir si heureuse alors qu'elle aussi l'était. Elle avait bien droit à _son_ moment de bonheur personnel non ? Elle se contenta de lui répondre :

« Non Ginny, soupira Hermione, si tu ne me dis pas, je ne peux pas savoir ! »

Mais rien ne semblait pouvoir ébranler la jubilation de la rouquine dont le sourire redoubla à sa remarque.

« Je sors avec un type merveilleux, tu le connais super bien en plus ! »

Le nœud dans l'estomac d'Hermione se resserra et son angoisse commençait à prendre forme. Elle venait de comprendre comment Harry allait se venger … Elle avait soudain envie de pleurer.

« Ah bon ? Il est si _génial_ que ça ? Ironisa-t-elle. »

Ginny ne sembla pas relever le ton de son amie et enchaîna :

« Mione, je sors avec Harry ! »

La rouquine poussa un pur cri de groupie hystérique et lui resauta au cou alors qu'Hermione affichait un air affligé et que son visage se contractait pour empêcher les larmes de couler. Et paf, 1-1 !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

P.O.V Harry :

Harry était satisfait de lui, il tenait sa vengeance. Après avoir fait sa demande, Ginny lui avait littéralement arraché les lèvres dans un sulfureux baiser et s'était élancé vers la sortie, prétextant devoir rejoindre sa meilleure amie. Harry avait alors gardé un sourire béa sur les lèvres avant de sortir a son tour de la salle. Il marchait maintenant dans le parc en réfléchissant. D'où lui venait son besoin de se venger ? Il aurait très bien pu encaisser et ne rien dire mais non, il fallait qu'il ait une réaction à la Ronald Weasley. C'est-à-dire réagir au quart de tour et prendre la remarque comme une insulte. Parfois il se demandait qui, de lui ou Hermione, contrôlait le plus l'autre. Pendant un moment il avait cru que c'était lui, mais les choses avaient changé à présent. Hermione venait de changer …

Mais cette relation avec Ginny allait être un coup de poignard pour la brune. Il lui montrerait que c'était lui qui la contrôlait et non le contraire. Une expression sadique apparut sur son visage, il allait adorer la situation.

L'air refroidissait légèrement lorsqu'il se décida à rentrer. Il parcourut lentement les couloirs, pas besoin de se presser, la salle commune devait être pleine à cette heure ci. Rien ne vient perturber son trajet à part Miss Teigne, la chatte de Rusard, qui le regarda comme un criminel pris en flagrant délit. Il la fit fuir à coup de pieds avant de reprendre son chemin d'un air tranquille.

Arrivé devant la Grosse Dame, il prononça le mot de passe (_Vive les citrons !_) et entra. Une trentaine de tête se tourna vers lui et se fût comme ci on avait brusquement baissé le volume sonore. Juste un cri se fit entendre et Harry sentit une main venir se claquer contre sa joue alors qu'Hermione apparaissait devant lui, folle furieuse.

« Comment ose-tu ? Lui demanda-t-elle. »

Elle avait une expression parfaitement à croquer sur le visage. Ses yeux s'étaient plissés et elle avait pincé les lèvres, signe qu'elle était très très énervé. Harry avait pensé à emmener sa baguette et remercia Merlin de l'avoir fait si prévoyant. Il la sortit très discrètement, alors qu'Hermione lui faisait la morale, et jeta un sort. La plupart des personnes de la salle éclatèrent de rire quand ils virent le panneau qui placardé sur le dos de leur préfete. Quand elle se retourna vers les troubles fêtes Harry pu lire ce qu'il y avait d'inscrit :

_Avis à toute la population Poudlardienne, _

_Votre préfete-en-chef est en proie à une forte crise de folie furieuse. _

_Veuillez bien suivre les consignes suivantes :_

_1°) Fermez la pour ne pas vous faire voir !_  
_2°) Prévoyez une cape d'invisibilité au cas où !_  
_3°) Et surtout ne l'approchez pas !_

_Signé,_

_Votre dévoué Harry Potter._

Harry dû se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire à son tour alors que tout le monde dans la salle fuyait les foudres d'Hermione, comme l'indiquait l'écriteau. La jeune fille se retourna vers lui et, après avoir obligé un première année à lui dire ce qui se passait, elle lui lança un regard venimeux :

« Tu as de la chance qu'il n'est pas voulu me dire ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur cette chose, parce que je crois que je t'aurais tué! »

Harry se contenta d'un sourire charmeur.

« J'attends de voir sa ma chère Hermione. »

« Oh ! Je ne vais pas te tuer à la main, les souffrances physiques ne valent rien fassent au douleurs morales … »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Finis ! Oui un chapitre de plus ! Ca fait du bien non ? mdrrr REVIEW !


	7. Mission Hermione !

Mysterious distress.

Disclamer : Rien à moi tout à J.K. Rowling.

Résumé : Harry aime une fille qu'il surnomme «l'Ange». Chaque soir, il va voir Hermione et lui confit à quel point il peu aimer cette fille. Mais qui est cette fille ? Mione mène l'enquête !

RARs (Je recite vos reviews en italique) : 

Le Saut de l'Ange : 

_coucou _

ale j'suis la 100ème review et puis c paff dans les dents lool ... bon, on va jouer maintenant .. que le spectacle commence ! yeahh oeil pour oeil, dent pour dent vite la suite

CouCou ! Merci pour ta review et oui tu es la 100 éme mdr ! Félicitation ! Mdr ! BiZoUXxXx !

Lana51 : 

_Ra tu peux po finir comme ça? Ah bas si lol. En tout cas, il est génial ce chapitre. J'adore. vivement la suite surtout la vengeance d'Hermione mdrr._

Si, je peux finir comme ça mdr ! Merci beaucoup, mais Hermione ne se vengera pas, enfin, elle n'aura pas besoin. ;) ! BiZoUXxXx !

Panthere :

_slt diki!toujours est-il que c'est trop court lanca un regard très inquiétant j'ai hâte de savoir ce que Mione va lui faire!_

Lol, si je te disais ce qu'elle va lui faire, se serait plus drôle ! BiZoUXxX !

Méli :

_C'est tjr aussi bien! Mets très vite la suite! Tu la mets toute les semaines? BIG KISS! J'étais tjr autant mdr! Harry est vraiment dégueu! Moi si j'étais Hermione... il le pairait très très cher_...

CouCou ! Merxi beaucoup pour ta review ! Et comme tu le vois non, je ne postes pas toutes les semaines. Ca dépent de mon inspiration, il faut dire que j'étais à court pendant pas mal de temps mdr ! BiZoUxXxX !

Karen :

_Wow, bah je vais faire court! Cool que t'aimes bien le chat potté, lol! J'adore encore et encore plus, à quand la suite... ;)_

Lol pour le chat Potté, mon image Msn c'est le chat Potté donc tu vois mdr ! Merxi pour ta review ! BiZoUXxXx !

Estelle01 : 

_Super ses genial est j'attend la suite avec impassience._

Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre ! Merxi pour ta review ! BiZoUXxXxX !

Hermy.67 : 

_ah il est tro bein ce chap et paf! tu tarrète tjs au bon moment! r je trouve ke c moche pour hermione le fé ke harry sort avec ginny!... bref jspr ke tu continuera un tt peiti peu plu long ke celui la? STP! kiss a la prochaine!_

CouCou ! Merxi à toi aussi pour ta review ! C'est clair que là Harry à était méchant avec Mione mais bon, il va se rattraper ne t'inquiète pas ! BiZoUxXxXxX !

Corndor : 

_c trop génial ton histoire ! j'm'amuse à fond ! mione est très forte je sais que le jeu va être très lourd ! mais vivement leur moment ! lol bon vite à nouveau chap_

Merxi beaucoup ! Contente que tu t'amuses car moi aussi je m'amuse à écrire cette fic ! BiZoUXxXx !

Nicki Sidle :

_Mais tu n'as pas à rougir. Elle sont vraiment géniales tes fics. Je dirais même pour être exacte, de plus en plus géniales..._

Tu trouves vraiment qu'elle devienne de mieux en mieux ? rougis encore plus Merxi Merxi Merxi beaucoup ! BiZoUXxXx !

Lily Jolie :

_hahaha sa s'en viens sadique loll j'adore!Vite! Vite la suite! Lol_

Lol, je comprends pas pourquoi vous aimez tellement le sadisme ! BiZoUXxXx !

Miss angelique :

_salut une suite? stp envoi un autre chapitre ques que prépare hermy une grosse vengence? hihi jai hate de voir sa..._

Vous voulez vraiment une vengeance ? Moi je dis qu'on devrait laisser la pression retomber ! Mdr ! BiZoUXXx !

Strawberry :

_Yah ! je vois que tu as aprécié ma review .. So today i'm so faya (tired, fatiguée) ... erf ToT ça tue le lycée heuresement que la music et les fics + un peu de bouffe xD me permettent de m'évadé ... sinan .. je sais pas ce que je ferais o It was a good chapter ... But but but .. Why it's so short? mdr .. j'espèrais une avance sur leur relation mais c'ets aussi bien de prolonger l'histoire xD ... oué koi why not? xD lol les advices d'harry --' .. mdr la pauvre hermione, puis ginny qui va complètement se faire utiliser par harry mdr .. bon c'ets aps grave on s'en fiche nan? Nonon I'm but that bad don't be scared... Mdr le spoints vont s'arreter à combien?... Yeah j'admet les persos sont un peu out of caractere but well ... that's the way i love it néanmoins dans cette fic .. ct encore un long .. Gomen nasai (pardon en jap oui je parle toute les langues du monde --' genre mdr) allez tchus ... continue à nous faire rire puis Update as soon as posible ( ASAP xD)  
Ja na or See U( yes it's always japanese)_

Ma ptite Anglojapofransçaise préféré mdr ! Comment sa va ? Moi super ! J'avais plus d'inspiration mais là ça revient. Je vais te casser le moral en t'annonçant que c'est le dernier chapitre mdr ! Gomen nasai (je connaissait, moi être fan de mangas japonais surtout Naruto ! mdr) ! BiZoUXxXx !

Tafolpamadlaine :

_mouahaha j'adoreux c'est génial! Muhuhu jme demande bien ce que Hermione va faire pour se venger! Bon, au lieu de ruminer des plans foireux lol ils devraient passer à l'attaque mais euh, non en fait parce que ça voudrait dire que c'est finito lol. Héhéhé Neville pidi, spa vrai'euh! lol vivement la suite! zibouiboui vive toi_

Raaa arrête de me tous me demander ce que Mione va faire mdr ! C'est stressant à la fin ! Sinon, moi je trouve qu'elle à assez duré leur guerre mdr après tout ils sont raides dingues amoureux ! BiZoUXxX !

Drylana :

_hohohohoho!  
attention ca rigole plus  
ca devient interressant la baitaille Harry-Hermione commence  
met nous vite une suite stp  
j'ai hate de voir cakissou_

Lol vous espérez tous un gros massacre dans Poudlard ou quoi mdr ! Vous me faîtes bien délirer ! BiZoUXXXx !

Amandine Jédusor :

_ce chapitre est super marrant et cool a la fois!_

tu fais des merveilles!

jt'adore toi et ta fic'

Comme le dirais les japonais Alegato (Merxi XD !) Merxi Merxi et encore Merxi ! Big BiZoUXxX qui t'es réservé !

Elavneet :

_Ta fic est géniale! La suite._

Mexi beaucoup ! BiZouXxX !

Hermione :

_envoi la suite, vite!_

Désolée pour tout le retard ! Désolée désolée !

Setsuko :

_ah ! je n'étais pas venu depuis longtemps et pis j'ai étais telement contente de voir DEUX nouveau chapitre ! tu peux pas imaginer ils sont génial !_

Jremet pas la deuxième mdr ! Merxi beaucoup ! Je sais sa fait un choc quand tu viens voir et qu'ya deux nouveau chapitres ! Moi sa me fait trop plaiz avec les fics que j'adore ! Sinon désolée pour tout le retard ! BiZoUXxX !

Luxifer :

_cool comme fic continue pliz  
c'est génialeuh  
suite suite suite pliz!  
c'est quand même pas très gentil de la part d'Harry! la pov moine!_

Oui, Harry est un salaud mais il a une bonne excuse mdr ! BiZoUXxX !

BlaBla de moi : Hi everybody ! Ultime chapitre de cette histoire ! Oui, je ne veux pas faire durée la « guerre » plus longtemps ! Bonne lecture à tous et a toutes ! Et Zoyeux noël en retard mdr !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Chapitre n°6: Mission Hermione !

P.O.V Harry : 

_A quoi bon envenimer les choses ? _

C'est ce qu'Harry s'était dit quand il avait ouvert la bouche pour répondre à sa condisciple et, grâce à Merlin, il avait réussi à se taire. Elle-même n'avait plus rien dit et s'était contenté d'un regard qui en disait long sur ses sentiments en ce moment. Bouleversé par ce qu'il vit dans les ambres de son amie, Harry trouva le moyen le plus lâche pour se défiler, fuir. Alors, sans un seul regard, il se retourna et monta lentement l'escalier qui menait à son dortoir. Même si il que la laisser en plan ne la calmerait pas, il savait à présent que sortir avec Ginny était une énorme erreur. Peut-être la plus grosse qu'il avait jamais faite.

Si il sautait sur Hermione, il serait un salaud, si il restait avec Ginny, il serait un salaud. Dilemme … Il n'aimait pas vraiment Ginny, enfin, quand il disait « pas vraiment », c'était « pas du tout ». Son cœur ne faisait pas de raté quand il la voyait, son sourire ne lui redonnait pas de courage, sa voix ne l'envoûtait pas … Elle n'était tout simplement pas Hermione. Le brun avait envie de pleurer, son attitude, ses actes, ses paroles, il ne contrôlait plus rien. L'amour qu'il portait à Hermione était une drogue. Quand il la voyait l'envie de lui faire du mal lui tordait le ventre, lui faire du mal pour lui prouver qu'il l'aime.

Pourquoi fallait que tout ça lui arrive à lui ? L'amour est un crime, oui, mais qu'on se permet de commettre. On a besoin d'aimer pour vivre. Harry avait toujours eu besoin d'aimer et d'être aimé pour vivre. Il coupa court à ses pensées, il allait devenir fou. Il se retourna dans son lit à baldaquin rouge sang, ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet et plongea sa main à l'intérieur pour en ressortir un morceau de parchemin et une plume. Il écrivit le contre sort de la formule qu'il avait lancé à Hermione et fit disparaître le morceau de papier d'un coup de baguette. Le cœur plus léger, il plongea sa tête dans l'oreiller.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

P.O.V Hermione :

Une larme, c'était tout ce qu'elle avait laissé couler quand il s'était retourné. Une larme pour tout oublier. Une larme pour lui dire tout ce qu'elle pensait. Une larme pour lui prouver qu'elle l'aimait. La vie était dure mais elle serait forte. Elle se posa en douceur sur le canapé devant le feu et planta son regard sur les flammes grandissantes dans l'âtre. Elle avait toujours aimé le feu, cet élément indépendant et envoûtant. Un morceau de parchemin apparu et elle l'attrapa avant qu'il ne tombe sur le sol.

Elle y reconnut l'écriture fine et serrée d'Harry qui s'excusait et qui lui donnait le contre sort à ses stupides consignes marquées dans son dos. Elle trouva le geste gentil mais il ne se ferait pas pardonner comme ça. Elle annula le sortilège d'Harry et se leva rapidement. Avec un dernier coup d'œil vers le feu, elle sortir par le portrait et marcha d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs. Elle ne regardait même pas devant elle, aller jusqu'à sa salle commune était extrêmement facile pour elle à présent. Elle cria le mot de passe et entra sereinement dans la salle commune des prêfets en chef. Elle sentit que son lit l'appelait d'une voix douce et mélodieuse alors elle grimpa 4 à 4 les escaliers et s'élança sous les couettes après s'être changer. Encore une sale journée dans sa vie et ce n'était sûrement pas la dernière.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

P.O.V neutre :

Un oiseau piaillait dans la cour de l'immense château qu'était Poudlard. Il était 6 h 30 du matin, certains s'éveillaient pendant que d'autres profitaient des 30 dernières minutes de sommeil qu'ils leur restaient. Un mince filet de lumière vînt se poser sur l'œil droit d'Harry Potter qui fronça le nez d'embêtement. Puis il ouvrit l'œil gauche et comprit avec tristesse qu'il était l'heure de sortir de sous les couettes. Il s'étira tel un chat et repoussa la masse de tissu qui lui tenait chaud. La fraîcheur du à la fenêtre ouverte vînt irriter sa peau et il grogna de mécontentement.

« Fermez cette fichue fenêtre ! On se les gèle ici ! »

Ainsi avait parlé le Survivant, réveillé du pied gauche un lundi matin de décembre.

Pendant ce temps, à l'opposé du dortoir typiquement masculin, Hermione se lavait déjà les dents. Elle s'observa une nouvelle fois dans le miroir et sortit le sourire aux lèvres. 6 jours étaient passés depuis l'incident dans la salle commune. Harry avait quitté Ginny dans la plus grande discrétion, personne n'avait, n'était et ne serait jamais au courant de leur relation à part Hermione. Entre nos deux tourtereaux, les relations étaient rester platonique, un bonjour, quelques paroles échanger, un bonne nuit. Pourtant on voyait souvent cette étincelle dans les yeux d'Harry quand il regardait sa meilleure amie en classe ou le sourire niais d'Hermione plongé dans des pensées dont l'objet n'était guère difficile à deviner.

Ron se sentait quelques peu mal à l'aise de la relation que tenait ses deux meilleurs amis. Si bien qu'un jour en cours de Métamorphose, il avait assuré à Harry que si il continué à fixer Hermione comme ça elle allait prendre feu. Harry n'avait même pas tiquer et était simplement rester dans sa contemplation. Ron lui avait tapé sur le crâne, mais rien n'y faisait. Harry était totalement hypnotisé par la jeune fille.

Donc, avec toute l'ingéniosité dont il était capable, il avait préparé un plan pour les caser ensemble, sans savoir que ce plan, il n'en aurait pas besoin. Harry s'apprêtait à prendre les devants en cette journée de décembre. Comme personne ne répondait à sa demande, il se leva avec la grâce d'un éléphant et alla fermer cette saleté de fenêtre. Il embrassa la salle du regard pour constata qu'il était le SEUL debout, les 3 autres, à part Dean qui était déjà parti, dormaient encore à point fermé. Ron laissa échapper un ronflement sonore qui éffraya Harry. Il maudit ses camardes, entra dans la salle de bain puis ferma la porte par précaution. On ne savait jamais, Neville pourrait avoir envie de se rincer l'œil. Une douche chaude le réveilla totalement et le stimula (NdA : Narryyyyyyyyyyy ? yeux de chat potté Je peux venir avec toi ? Tu préfères Mione ? Okay aucun problème :D). Il attrapa une serviette, se sécha rapidement pour ensuite s'habiller de l'habituel uniforme.

Un coup sonore résonna dans la salle de marbre alors qu'Harry finissait de nouer sa cravate rouge et or.

« Ouiiiii ? »

La voix d'un Ronaldus Weasly endormi s'éleva, pâteuse.

« Bouges tes jolies petites fesses fermes Harry, on est trois à devoir se laver et il est 7 h ! »

Harry l'injuria copieusement et passa sa main dans ses cheveux puis sourit à son reflet. Il se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit d'un grand coup, faisant sursauté Ron appuyé contre le battant les bras croisés.

« Ah, je savais qu'avec un derrière pareils tu pouvais aller vite ! »

Il lui donna une tape sur les dîtes jolies petites fesses fermes en entrant dans la salle avant d'éclater d'un grand rire joyeux. Harry se retint de le taper et observa Seamus qui était mort de rire sur son lit ainsi que Neville qui le scannait d'un air appréciateur. Harry se dépêcha de sortir du dortoir pour fuir le regard oppressant de Neville. Aujourd'hui, il s'était décidé à aller voir Hermione et discuter sérieusement de leur relation. Ou alors il allait l'embrasser d'embler, il ne savait pas encore. Un bon petit déjeuner devrait lui redonner du courage. Il s'assit sur une chaise dans la salle commune, attendant que Ron ait fini de se préparer. Après 20 minutes d'attentes interminables, Ron descendit les marches de l'escalier à sa manière, c'est-à-dire comme-ci une bombe nucléaire avait éclaté en plein milieu de la salle commune.

La Grande Salle était pleine à craquer, Harry et Ron rejoignirent Hermione qui était déjà installée. Harry prit place à ses côtés, Ron en face d'eux puis ils commencèrent à manger.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

7 heures du soir, il était déjà 7 heures et Harry n'avait toujours rien fait. Il commencait à sérieusement s'inquiéter, si il n'y arrivait pas aujourd'hui quand est-ce qu'il y arriverait ? Sûrement jamais … Il prit son courage à deux mains alors que lui, Ginny et Ron raccompagnés Hermione jusqu'à sa salle commune.

« Bon et bien, bonne nuit … »

La voix d'Hermione le ramena à la réalité, il fit signe à Ron et Ginny de partir sans lui. Attrapant le bras d'Hermione pour lui signaler sa présence, il entra avec elle. Elle avait un visage décomposé à ce moment. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Pourtant des mots sortirent de sa bouche sans qu'il puisse les contrôler :

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

Il avait dit ça les yeux fixés dans le feu et l'air triste. Elle fixa son visage puis dit d'une voix alarmée :

« Bien sûr que je t'aimes, tu es mon meilleur ami et … »

Il la coupa d'un signe de tête négatif et enchaîna :

« Non, je voulais dire est-ce que tu m'aimes vraiment ? »

Il tourna le regard vers elle qui fixait à son tour le feu. Elle se contenta d'un hochement de tête.

« Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on en est là ? »

Hermione le regarda avec tristesse.

« Parce qu'on a voulu jouer et que ce jeu n'a apporté que du mal. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux un instant. Pourquoi pleurait-elle à présent ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il levait là main pour essuyer du pouce ses larmes ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle le regarder avec ses grands yeux ambres ? Pourquoi se mettait-elle sur la pointe des pieds ? Pourquoi s'approchait-elle de lui en fermant les yeux ? Pourquoi faisait-il pareil qu'elle ? Tant de pourquoi sans réponses. A quoi bon se poser des questions quand on aime ?

THE END

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

A naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! Ma fic elle est finie sniffffffffff ! C'était un beau moment passé avec vous ! Je vous aime ! BiZouXxX et à la prochaine fic (qui ne va pas tarder d'ailleurs mdr) !


End file.
